diegen_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Anisa Lero Petrov
Anisa Lero Petrov (Otherwise known as "Auntie" (by Kumiko), "Big Sis" (by Lliira) is a non-powered sidekick in Diegen City. Personality "I want to say I'm a logical thinker. I tend to have a habit of placing my logic before my feelings when it comes to ultimatums. It all changes when it comes to Deus however. He calls me reckless but he's just too self sacrificing, he doesn't understand how ridiculous he can be at times. Aside from the battlefield, I'm efficient and quick on my feet. I'm funny too and not to inflate my ego or anything, but I am quite good at cracking jokes from time to time. Would you like to see? Okay-okay-Knock knock...cows go...No silly, cows go moo. Pfft!....D-do you see now? Snrk! ...Aaah that was pure gold, be sure to copyright that for me." A logical thinker and quite calculated, Anisa tends to resolve most of her problems efficiently and in a manner she deems is common sense. She believes that there's almost always a way to do things, and she must follow the steps to get it done. This can change however when it comes to Deus, whom she treasures most above all. She's known to disregard logic all together for fear of losing him and is willing to risk hurting and killing others to get things done. Backstory Annette Lero Petrov was the bastard child of Russia's prime minister Sergey Mordvinov. She was the result of an affair between her father and a woman she didn't know. Her mother was given a great amount of wealth for her silence and left her daughter to Sergey. The man was overseeing a project called 'Tsviets', which was a secret government program issues by Sergey himself. The goal of the project itself was to take children under the age of seven and brainwashing them to serve. They would be trained mentally and physically, and stripped of their humanity. They would be the perfect soldiers and slaves to whomever bid the highest for their purchase. Seeing as he needed to get rid of Annette to avoid a scandal, he had the girl hypnotized at five years old, and left her to the Tsviets. Whether she lived or not wouldn't be a concern to him as he planned to wash his hands clean of her. Now referred to as number 939752, Anisa was branded and was already beginning the early stages of brain washing and mental molding. She began physically killing her own brothers and sisters when she was nine. She met Daire as he had been investigating the project and not long after took down the Tsviets, freeing the children inside. He extended his hand out to Anisa, adopting her as his younger sister. Anisa grew and trained, eventually becoming his sidekick and head maid. She serves Daire faithfully, and maintains household, along with training the rest of the staff in household chores and self defense. She had come to be very reliable to Daire, and all in the Yu Manor. "It's not an entirely pleasant memory and I'd rather not go into details about it..." "I think if I had stayed any longer than I did, I might have just broken completely..." "I didn't know who he was or what his intentions were and I never had any kind of hope for escaping before I met him. He just suddenly showed up and I-I don't know, I just...wanted someone to save me..." Likes & Dislikes * + Gambling * + Throwing Darts / Knives * + Watch Comedy * + Strip Poker * + Puns * + Torturing Aimeric * - Chewing Gum * - Untidiness * - Political Bureaucrats Trivia * This face claim is Izayoi Sakuya from Touhou. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Sidekick Category:MadameRuelleyn Category:With A Mentor